Pour l'amour d'un criminel -Réédition-
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Erza avait toujours été du genre à vouloir protéger ses amis. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter au secours de Jellal. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu... [Version finale]


**A/N : Hello ! Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un nouvel OS que je vous propose là mais plutôt la réédition du Jerza que je vous ai posté la dernière fois. Les deux dernières versions ne me plaisant pas plus que ça, je me suis remise au travail pour le réécrire en totalité et en voici le résultat. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**J'ai d'ailleurs préféré ne pas le faire en deux versions que je l'avais fait précédemment. J'ai pensé que c'était inutile. Donc, vous avez la version complète. Désolée pour la longueur. **

**Summery : Que se passerait-il si Erza se précipitait seule au secours de Jellal ?**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Pour l'amour d'un criminel

Erza avait toujours été du genre à vouloir se sacrifier pour ses amis. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours eu une âme charitable avant même d'être enfermée à la tour du Paradis. Elle avait sacrifié des années de liberté pour sauver Kagura Mikazuchi. Plus tard, elle avait supporté le cachot et la torture pour protéger Shaw. Elle avait mené la révolte pour les libérer. Ensuite, elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'était développé en même temps que son pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu y retourner et les sauver. Elle avait voulu sauver Jellal des ténèbres mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait voulu fusionner avec l'Etherion pour les sauver mais avait encore échoué. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui avait bien pu la sauver d'une mort certaine.

Par la suite, il y avait eu le désastre de l'île de Tenrô. Fairy Tail avait vraiment été dans une mauvaise passe ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle affrontait Azuma, il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir encore se battre. _Il ne faut pas mourir pour ses amis mais vivre pour eux_ avait un jour dit Natsu. Durant ce combat-là pourtant, elle avait mis sa vie en jeu. Une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été poussée par l'esprit de ses amis et avait vaincu l'ennemi sans se soucier de savoir si elle y survivrait. Elle avait survécu. De justesse. S'était ensuivi le combat avec Hades puis avec Acnologia. Elle n'avait plus de magie et tenait à peine debout mais elle avait persévéré. Tant qu'elle était accompagnée de ses amis, elle pouvait tout surmonter, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Grands Jeux Intermagiques, _Pandemonium_ et _daimatô enbu_, avaient été les dernières preuves de son désir de protéger ses amis au péril de sa propre vie. L'épreuve_ Pandemonium_ avait été une question de fierté. Elle avait voulu rendre justice à sa guilde et à ses amis. Elle avait tout donné, aussi inconscient cela pouvait-il paraître, mais elle avait réussi. Le _daimatô enbu_ avait été la dernière épreuve. Au début, ça avait été facile. Elle n'avait fait que suivre les directives de Mavis. Puis, elle était tombée sur Kagura et Minerva. Le combat avait été féroce et elle y avait laissé des plumes. Malgré les soins de Polyussica, sa jambe avait gardé des séquelles dont elle n'avait parlé à personne. Le combat contre les dragons ne l'avait pas aidée à se remettre.

Vivre pour ses amis avait donc été un défi constant. Elle n'avait jamais rompu cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à Natsu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas hésité quand Meredy l'avait appelée à l'aide. Depuis le retour de la guilde noire Tartaros, le monde avait été plongé dans le chaos. La guilde indépendante Crime Sorciere, avec pour seuls membres Jellal et Meredy, s'était mise à leur poursuite pour aider Fairy Tail. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, ça avait mal tourné, très mal tourné. Jellal était tombé dans un piège. Il avait été vaincu et Meredy en était sortie vivante de justesse. Erza avait accouru pour les aider. Tartaros ou pas, c'étaient ses amis. Elle devait les aider. Elle était Erza Scarlet. Elle était forte. Seulement, cette fois, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

_ Où es donc passé ta légendaire volonté de vivre, Erza Scarlet ?!

Erza ne répondit rien. Elle jura entre ses dents et essaya de se relever. Ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effet de l'épuisement et de la douleur. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnerait pas. C'était une promesse qu'elle avait faite à Natsu des années auparavant : elle devait vivre pour ses amis. Jellal était son ami. Un coin de son esprit lui souffla qu'il y avait bien plus entre eux. Leur relation ne pouvait pas être qualifiée de simple amitié. Beaucoup trop de facteurs entraient en jeu. Il était difficile de définir leur relation avec des mots. Il était beaucoup plus simple de la raconter avec des sentiments : la reconnaissance, la peur, le sacrifice, la pitié, la gêne, l'affection. Toutes ces émotions étaient liées à des souvenirs qu'elle avait de Jellal.

Tout d'abord, la reconnaissance. Elle l'avait beaucoup ressentie à son égard, notamment à la Tour du Paradis. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il lui avait offert un nom de famille, un nom qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier vu qu'il avait été choisi grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux. _Scarlet_, écarlate. Ecarlate comme le soleil se couchant à l'horizon qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'observer en rêvant de liberté. Malgré ce qui s'était passé par la suite, elle avait tenu à garder ce nom. Il lui avait rappelé chaque jour de sa vie pourquoi elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail : pour protéger ses amis prisonniers et augmenter son pouvoir. Pour ça, elle devait être reconnaissante à l'égard d'un ancien membre de la guilde qui s'était sacrifié pour la sauver mais aussi à Jellal qui, dans sa folie, l'avait sauvée et avait promis de ne pas blesser les autres tant qu'elle resterait à distance.

Ensuite, la peur. Cette peur était rationnelle. Jellal avait toujours été son ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux. La création de son nom avait été le point de départ de ce lien. Pourtant, il avait changé. Lorsqu'il avait été mis au cachot pour l'avoir sauvée, il s'était passé quelque chose. _La véritable liberté n'existe pas. La véritable liberté est dans le monde de Zeref._ Elle n'oublierait jamais ces mots. Elle en frissonnait encore. Ce jour-là, il lui avait vraiment fait peur. Son regard était froid et ses gestes brusques. Son comportement l'avait effrayée mais la menace qu'il avait proférée par la suite l'avait fait vivre dans la peur des années durant. Ses amis ne seraient en sécurité que si elle restait loin de la Tour du Paradis.

Alors, elle était partie et avait vécu dans la peur, se protégeant avec une armure pour cacher des blessures invisibles pour tout autre qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher après ça. Créer des liens représentait un risque dans sa situation. Pourtant, Fairy Tail était une famille. En plus de l'honneur et du courage, ils avaient le don d'être très présents, presque omniprésents. Grey avait été le premier à faire un pas vers elle. Il avait insisté. Elle avait fini par céder. Au cœur de cette guilde, elle avait appris le sens du sacrifice en plus de la définition du mot « ami ». Alors, quand elle s'était retrouvée à la Tour du Paradis, elle avait choisi de se sacrifier avec Jellal – parce que, dans le fond, il était toujours quelque part dans cette enveloppe corporelle – quand Etherion avait frappé. Il avait été son ami et il l'était toujours. C'était la première étape du sacrifice.

La seconde était venue avec Natsu. Ce dernier était l'un de ceux qui se démenaient pour la protection de ses amis. Le geste d'Erza l'avait passablement énervé. Il était intervenu et avait vaincu Jellal. Cependant, la frappe de l'Etherion avait rendu la tour instable. Elle menaçait d'exploser et le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de faire ce pourquoi elle avait été enlevée. Elle avait senti son corps se disloquer au moment où elle avait plongé la main dans l'Etherion. Son enveloppe corporelle fusionnait avec le bloc de magie tandis que son esprit se mourait. Ses derniers souvenirs de son sacrifice n'étaient pas très clairs. Elle se souvenait du corps inconscient de Jellal étendu sur le sol, de Natsu qui la suppliait de ne pas se sacrifier. Elle voulait seulement les sauver, peu lui importait d'y laisser sa vie si Jellal pouvait redevenir lui-même et si Natsu et les autres pouvaient s'en sortir.

La pitié et la gêne étaient venues par la suite et avaient entraîné l'affection. Après l'épisode de la Tour du Paradis, alors même qu'on le croyait disparu à jamais, Jellal avait été ressuscité par Wendy. La totalité de sa mémoire avait été effacée et la seule chose dont il avait été capable de se souvenir était un nom : celui d'Erza. A ce moment-là, Erza avait eu des difficultés à le croire mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ses faits et gestes au cours de l'incident Nirvana avaient poussé Fairy Tail à le pardonner et même à prendre sa défense face au Conseil. Pourtant, Erza, malgré les émotions confuses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à démêler, avait choisi de le laisser partir. Elle avait retrouvé le garçon de son enfance et elle avait craqué.

Venait-elle seulement de réaliser combien elle tenait à lui ? Au moment où elle avait laissé le Conseil l'emmener, elle avait fait une croix sur lui, sachant que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le revoir, ni avoir de contact avec lui. Réaliser que l'être qui avait été une lumière dans les ténèbres de son enfance, qui avait été aussi bien son ami que son bourreau, était aussi l'être pour lequel elle avait toujours éprouvé quelque chose aussi indécis cela soit-il n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Des sentiments s'étaient développés entre eux, des sentiments très forts. C'était là la raison pour laquelle elle avait entendu sa voix la supplier de ne pas perdre lors de son combat contre Azuma sur l'île de Tenrô. Comment aurait-elle pu percevoir sa voix alors même qu'il était à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle ? Comment avait-il pu sentir qu'elle se battait pour la survie de ses amis ?

Tant de choses restaient obscures à propos de leur relation, notamment cette constante manie de se faire souffrir mutuellement sans même en avoir l'intention. Leur histoire commune était peuplée de cicatrices et de blessures invisibles. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne pouvait nier ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu s'en cacher avant les Grands Jeux Intermagiques mais Jellal n'avait pas voulu concrétiser le vœu qu'ils avaient tous deux fait. Erza s'en était sentie frustrée sans pour autant l'avouer. Il ne pourrait pas le nier une nouvelle fois. Après tout, qu'auraient-ils risqué à essayer ? Ils ne se seraient sûrement pas retrouvés dans cette situation de gêne chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ils avaient tenté de mettre une distance entre eux… Mais voilà qu'elle se lançait tête baissée à son secours !

_ Je ne te laisserais jamais mettre la main sur l'un de mes amis ! Jamais !

Elle avait réussi à se relever en prenant appui sur l'une de ses armes. Elle se tenait maintenant debout face à son adversaire. Sa jambe blessée tremblait mais pas sa détermination. Elle était venue pour sauver Jellal et elle y parviendrait. Si elle pouvait éviter d'y laisser sa vie, ce serait encore mieux. Malheureusement, son adversaire n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser partir en vie, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'intention de relâcher Jellal. L'avait-il seulement près de lui ? Erza commençait à en douter. Pourquoi se battait-elle s'il n'était pas là ? Une voix intérieure lui répétait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner. Même si Jellal n'était pas là, vaincre cet ennemi serait un premier pas vers sa libération.

_ Jellal Fernandes ? Un ami ? Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?

La pique était justifiée mais la guerrière en armure ne s'attarda pas dessus. Elle connaissait la vérité. Elle l'avait apprise d'Ultear et Jellal eux-mêmes. Tout n'avait été qu'une question de manipulation. Depuis, Jellal essayait de réparer ses erreurs grâce à sa guilde indépendante. Il avait changé, même si ce changement pouvait paraître difficile à croire pour certains. Parce qu'il faisait cet effort de vouloir s'amender et de s'excuser auprès de tous ceux qu'il avait blessés, elle ne devait pas relâcher les siens. Au nom de leur nouvelle amitié, elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle avait connu bien pire comme situation et le passé qu'elle avait avec son adversaire ne lui donnait aucune raison d'abandonner. Ils étaient restés sur une victoire puis sur un match nul avant ce jour.

_ Même les pires ennemis peuvent devenir des amis. C'est l'esprit de Fairy Tail !

_ Comme c'est touchant, _minauda l'autre_.

_ Même si je dois y laisser des membres, je ne te laisserais jamais donner Jellal à Tartaros. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

La colère qu'elle ressentait circulait dans ses veines. Cette colère était destinée autant à elle-même (qui ne parvenait pas à avoir le dessus) qu'à son adversaire qui affichait une supériorité et un dédain évidents. N'importe qui aurait parié sur la victoire de l'opposant d'Erza. Il était d'ailleurs bien difficile de croire à la victoire de la jeune mage de Fairy Tail en la voyant tremblante et couverte de sang – son sang – tandis que l'autre avait à peine une égratignure. Le rapport de force était sans appel mais la détermination était un facteur important dans un combat. Grey avait très bien su le montrer lors de son combat contre Rufus de Sabertooth. Elle avait réussi une fois. Elle réussirait une seconde fois.

_ J'aime cet éclat de détermination dans tes yeux, Titania ! _Argua l'autre pour attiser sa colère._

_ Je te pousserais à la défaite une seconde fois, Minerva !

Minerva, ex-membre de Sabertooth, avait rejoint une guilde clandestine avant d'intégrer Tartaros, la guilde des démons. La transformation était d'autant plus impressionnante que son pouvoir semblait avoir triplé. Sa vieille rancœur à l'égard d'Erza pour lui avoir infligé une défaite aussi humiliante lors des Grands Jeux Intermagiques n'avait pas disparu. Elle voulait sa revanche et était sur le point de l'obtenir. Erza opta pour son armure la plus simple. Sa magie commençait à lui faire défaut mais elle en avait encore suffisamment pour lancer un dernier assaut. Sa jambe blessée avait du mal à supporter son poids. Si elle échouait, c'en serait fini d'elle. Cela ne devait pas arriver.

_ Prépare-toi à mourir, Erza Scarlet !

L'attaque fut rapide et précise. Erza ne céda pas à la faiblesse et se battit à la rage de sa détermination. Deux vies en dépendaient. Elle ne supporterait pas l'échec. Poussée par sa détermination et son objectif, elle ne sentit pas la morsure de la douleur qui traversa son corps. Elle ne sentit pas la chaleur du sang glisser sur sa peau nue. Elle ne sentit pas le sentiment d'échec s'emparer de son esprit. Ses genoux touchèrent terre. Derrière elle, Minerva ricanait. Elle se nourrissait du sentiment de désespoir qui allait naître dans le cœur d'Erza quand elle réaliserait qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle avait tué deux personnes. Alors que la mage de Fairy Tail ressentait la fatigue dans ses muscles, Minerva se rapprocha d'elle. Erza l'avait touchée avec son attaque mais les dommages étaient moindres.

_ …

_ Ce serait tellement facile de te tuer maintenant.

La menace était réelle, de même que la peur qui gagnait Erza alors qu'elle se rendait compte de sa situation. A présent, alors que tous ses membres tremblaient sous l'effort, elle sentait l'effet de la blessure. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et sentit le sang couler entre ses doigts. Elle ne put pas réaliser l'ampleur de son problème car un pied vint heurter sa mâchoire. La violence fit apparaître une série de petites étoiles devant les yeux d'Erza. Elle ne sentit pas les coups suivants, trop sonnée. Elle se contentait d'encaisser. Minerva s'acharnait sur elle, ressentant une certaine satisfaction à la voir se traîner sur le sol, impuissante. Elle toussait pour expulser le liquide brûlant qui lui encombrait la gorge. Oui, Erza était dans une situation bien périlleuse.

Elle s'était fait laminer en quelques minutes par l'ex-mage de Sabertooth. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Où avait-elle acquis cette puissance hors du commun ? Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever. Le moindre geste lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur et elle éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Elle avait perdu. Elle prenait conscience de la situation à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient interminablement et que les coups se succédaient. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son épée, gisant à côté d'elle. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour l'attraper. Alors, peut-être, aurait-elle une chance. Malheureusement, la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté cette fois-ci.

Minerva perçut le mouvement de son ennemie et sourit. Bien qu'elle sache que c'était fini pour elle, Erza continuait à vouloir défendre sa vie. Cette qualité était aussi admirable que stupide. Elle choisit de lui retirer tout espoir et ramassa l'arme. Elle l'observa un moment et décida que ce serait une mort ironique : Erza mourrait à cause de sa propre lame. Désormais, elle ne voulait plus jouer. Ce n'était plus aussi amusant. D'un geste du pied, elle retourna le corps meurtri de la mage. Son regard la défiait encore mais ses yeux étaient ternes, fatigués. Elle était résignée mais ne mourrait pas en suppliant son adversaire. Elle accepterait la sentence de mort aussi stoïquement qu'elle avait accepté la douleur.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Erza choisit de duper son adversaire : elle décida de se faire passer pour morte. Ainsi, elle aurait peut-être une chance aussi minime soit-elle. La douleur était insoutenable mais elle parvenait à résister à son agonie et à feinter son ennemi. Minerva la regardait plonger vers un état de sommeil permanent sans bouger avec un sourire sans joie, un sourire qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui. Les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain sur son esprit. Etrangement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Minerva avait eu sa revanche. Elles étaient quittes maintenant. Erza ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Même si ce n'était qu'une ruse, elle accueillit le sommeil à bras ouverts.

_ Tu as… gagné… _Murmura-t-elle avant de lâcher prise._

_ J'ai bien envie de te laisser agoniser ici mais mon instinct me souffle que tu trouverais un moyen de survivre. Je préfère te savoir morte tout de suite.

Alors, elle leva l'épée et l'abattit sur le corps de la pauvre mage. Elle jubilait de sa victoire si facile. Enfin, elle pourrait vaquer en paix à ses activités criminelles sans avoir de bâton dans les roues. Erza était la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter et sa vie prenait fin à cet instant. Quoi de plus jouissif ! Si seulement la chance avait été de son côté ! L'épée fut arrêtée avant de toucher le corps d'Erza. Deux mains puissantes l'avaient empêchée de mettre fin à une vie innocente. Le regard mauvais que lui renvoya ce nouveau combattant déstabilisa Minerva. Il était impossible qu'il ait pu se libérer de sa prison !

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le regard de Jellal qui la fusillait, ce même Jellal qu'elle avait enfermé dans une autre dimension à l'aide de sa magie. Comment avait-il pu se libérer sans qu'elle ait été vaincue ? Il ne réapparaissait pas indemne et c'était déjà un bon point. Sa prison magique l'avait considérablement affaibli. Il ne pourrait probablement rien faire de plus que retenir cette épée. Ses mains tremblaient déjà, ses genoux touchaient terre mais son regard ne faiblissait pas. Il était furieux et sa fureur surpassait sa faiblesse. Il encaisserait les coups pour protéger Erza comme il en avait toujours eu l'envie. La protéger, c'était sa mission, une mission qu'il s'était imposé seul.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher une fois de plus, _déclara-t-il d'une voix grondante de colère._

_ Qu'est-ce que ton intervention va changer ? Elle est déjà morte !

_ Je préfère que tu me tues à sa place.

_ C'est inutile. Le Maître ne sera pas content mais j'ai un moyen plus pernicieux de te tuer.

_ Je ne mourrais pas si facilement.

_ Tu vas la regarder agoniser sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Rassure-toi, ton calvaire ne devrait pas durer très longtemps.

Jellal serra les dents. Il avait un peu de mal à retenir l'épée. Ses forces avaient été drainées par la prison magique dans laquelle il avait enfermé. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il en était sorti. Il savait seulement qu'Erza était en danger et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Alors, la force de sa volonté l'avait amené dehors au moment précis où la mort allait frapper. Il retenait encore le coup de ses mains qui tremblaient sous l'effort. Il s'était promis de ne jamais réutiliser ce sort mais, sous la pression, il savait que c'était la bonne solution. Cette fois, c'était pour la protéger, pas pour la tuer. Il devait le faire, c'était important. Minerva ne se douterait de rien avant l'impact.

_ Altairis !

L'attaque n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Jellal était affaibli mais elle fut suffisante pour faire reculer Minerva. Elle tituba mais ne tomba pas. Elle resta fièrement campée sur ses deux jambes à regarder Jellal haleter après l'effort fourni pour lancer son ultime attaque. Il était posté devant le corps agonisant d'Erza dans une attitude protectrice et féroce. Même dans cette position de faiblesse, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il la protégerait à la force de ses convictions. Si Jellal n'avait pas été un criminel, il aurait facilement pu intégrer « Fairy Tail ». Il avait toutes les qualités pour. Il s'apprêtait déjà à réattaquer quand elle l'arrêta dans son élan. Ce combat prenait fin ici. Elle se contenterait de les regarder se détruire de loin en savourant sa victoire.

_ C'est la fin, _dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement._

Jellal aurait voulu la rattraper et finir cet affrontement mais il dut se raviser. Il pourrait s'occuper d'elle plus tard. Au contraire, Erza ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Elle ne bougeait plus et son souffle ralentissait plus vite que les secondes ne s'écoulaient. Il fallait agir vite. Abandonnant son objectif de vengeance, Jellal détourna les yeux du vide laissé par Minerva pour se concentrer sur la mage aux cheveux écarlates. En la voyant si mal en point, il fut saisi d'effroi. Un souvenir traversa son esprit. Il vit des images de son enfance défiler, plus particulièrement le souvenir de sa rébellion contre la guilde clandestine qui les retenait à la tour du Paradis. Il avait découvert dans un sale état ce jour-là. Voilà qu'il revivait cette horrible scène une seconde fois.

Erza ne sut pas exactement à quel moment elle perdit connaissance mais elle accueillit les ténèbres avec soulagement. Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir depuis ses jeunes années. Penser qu'aujourd'hui elles étaient devenues un refuge était un peu ironique. Elle ne put réprimer une larme d'impuissance en s'enfonçant dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit une voix mais elle était déjà trop loin pour répondre. Même si elle avait voulu lutter, elle en aurait incapable. Il fallait parfois savoir lâcher prise. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait mais elle n'aurait pas pu le dire avec certitude. Peut-être un de ses amis était-il venu à leur rescousse. Ça aurait bien été le genre de Natsu. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

L'adrénaline avait tellement agité son cœur qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui au moment où elle sombra. Ses derniers souvenirs furent une voix et une mèche bleue. Elle ne parvint pas à identifier la personne mais elle était là pour l'aider et ça la rassura. Son cœur ralentissait. Son armure était en miettes. Son sang était chaud. L'air était froid. Pourtant, c'était l'été. Une feuille tomba de l'arbre sous lequel elle était tombée au combat. Une grande guerrière venait de s'éteindre sous les yeux d'un de ses plus chers amis. Personne n'aurait rien pu y faire. Elle avait pris sa décision ce jour-là et personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait au moins pu passer un bon moment avec ses camarades la veille à la guilde. Elle partait en paix.

L'autre, en revanche, n'était pas prêt à la voir partir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser mourir, pas pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Meredy n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler. Il s'en serait sorti seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à des disciples de Zeref. Monstres ou pas, il aurait pu les berner. Pourquoi Meredy était-elle intervenue ? C'était de sa faute ! Il enrageait contre sa coéquipière mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Pourquoi Erza avait-elle commis l'erreur de venir seule ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi de partir avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée partir vers une mort certaine ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le concevoir. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le sauver ?

Encore une fois, ses mains étaient couvertes du sang d'un de ses amis. Après Simon, c'était Erza. En un sens, cette mort-là lui était encore plus difficile à digérer. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, une sorte de lien qui les avait unis par-delà les distances et les épreuves. La vérité, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimée sans jamais l'avouer. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il serrait le corps désarticulé de la guerrière dans ses bras. Il lui caressait le visage, glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et arrosait sa peau de perles salées au goût amer de la culpabilité. Comment était-il possible de commettre autant d'erreurs en une seule vie ? Combien de temps s'en voudrait-il pour cette mort injuste ?

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il les passait sur le corps d'Erza pour la soigner et la sauver. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Sa douleur était réelle. Il n'y avait personne au monde qu'il ait plus envie de protéger. Il ne supporterait pas un échec, surtout pas avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Surtout pas alors que c'était de sa faute. Encore. Erza était venue à son secours. Elle était venue pour lui et rien que pour lui. Cette action renforçait sa culpabilité. Il était à l'origine de tous les malheurs de la jeune femme. Cette malédiction durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Si jamais elle s'en sortait, il devrait s'éloigner. Il devrait la laisser en paix pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans danger.

Il fallait pour cela qu'elle s'en sorte. Ce cas était inenvisageable pour Jellal. Erza représentait bien plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Elle était son espoir, sa lumière. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver la raison après l'épisode de la tour du Paradis. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Cela avait été son premier pas vers une guérison certaine. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il avait choisi de se sacrifier pour la protéger. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une chance de survie. Il avait choisi la mort pour protéger Fairy Tail, pour protéger Erza. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond maintenant, pas après tous ses efforts. Il se souvenait encore quand il s'était réveillé amnésique lors de l'activation du Nirvana. Il n'avait alors qu'un seul nom en tête : Erza.

Ce nom l'avait hanté. Il n'avait cessé de se le répéter sans savoir à qui ou à quoi il correspondait. Il y avait juste ce nom et la certitude que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il n'avait même pas su la reconnaître quand il l'avait eue en face de lui. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué être la personne qu'il cherchait qu'il avait eu le déclic. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son expression, tout en elle lui rappelait la Erza Scarlet qu'il avait connu plus jeune. Sa détermination à sauver ses amis était la même. Seule l'étincelle de rancœur et de regret qui brillait dans ses yeux lui indiquait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de potentiellement mauvais. Il n'était seulement pas à même de s'en souvenir.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps avant que la mémoire lui revienne morceau par morceau. Il avait d'abord fallu qu'elle s'énerve contre lui, qu'elle lui avoue tous ses forfaits. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais elle, elle n'avait pas oublié et elle en était toujours profondément blessée. Cette réaction l'avait heurté plus que l'accusation en elle-même. La personne qu'il cherchait et qui bousculait son cœur et son esprit en avait après lui. Pire, elle était dégoûtée de lui. S'il avait été conscient de tous ses crimes, il n'aurait probablement pas accepté de la revoir. La douleur imprimée dans ses yeux était ce qu'il haïssait le plus car il s'en savait le responsable. Il avait eu le cœur en miettes simplement en voyant ce regard.

Le pire avait été quand il s'était souvenu de tout. Sa douleur avait été telle ce jour-là qu'il s'était demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux disparaître pour toujours. La seule pensée du visage d'Erza tordu par la douleur, une douleur qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé, lui était insupportable. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal. Depuis le début, il la considérait comme une fleur fragile qui avait su s'épanouir dans un climat hostile pour devenir une superbe plante robuste. Il l'avait vue s'endurcir et devenir une héroïne. Ensuite, il l'avait vue s'enfuir pour protéger aussi bien sa vie que celle de ses amis. Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir et il s'en sentait parfois déchiré.

Il n'avait seulement pas prévu qu'elle reviendrait des années plus tard plus forte que jamais. Il l'avait fait enlever pour la sacrifier mais il n'aurait pensé la revoir si forte et si fière. Elle l'avait défié et elle avait gagné. Avant ça, il avait tout de même réussi à tuer Simon. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait. Il avait hésité avant de relancer cette attaque mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. Ses mains tremblaient en repensant à cette nuit fatidique et le sang d'Erza qui les tâchait ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de ce souvenir. La jolie fleur écarlate était en train de flétrir sous ses yeux et par sa faute. Encore une fois. Alors, il la serrait contre lui, lui murmurait doucement de tenir le coup, utilisait sa magie pour la soigner.

_Si tu ne survis pas, je ne mérite pas de vivre_. Tel était le mantra qu'il répétait doucement à voix basse. Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'en était persuadé. Il avait même voulu mourir à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans cette cellule ultra sécurisée du Conseil de la magie. Il avait fait la grève de la faim et avait même accepté sans broncher de se faire torturer par d'anciens collègues rancuniers. Pourtant, la voix d'Erza l'avait toujours guidé vers la lumière lorsqu'il se laissait sombrer dans le noir. Elle agissait comme un rappel inconscient qu'il devait vivre pour se punir de ses actes. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait refusé de l'embraser avant les Grands Jeux Intermagiques. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir la regarder en face.

Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas prêt à la voir se faner sous ses yeux. Cette fleur si délicate mais pourtant si robuste était ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Elle était le fil qui le maintenait en vie. Si ce fil était rompu, il mourrait. C'était comme un sort qui aurait lié leur vie ensemble. Jellal sentait la vie déserter son corps au même rythme qu'elle désertait celui d'Erza malgré ses efforts. Son souffle était aussi court que celui du pantin désarticulé qu'il tenait contre lui. Son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il était au bord de l'infarctus si cela était possible. Il sentait les ténèbres approcher et ne tentait pas de les repousser. Seule une légère étincelle de lumière subsistait encore, signe qu'Erza n'avait pas lâché prise. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et, dans un dernier souffle, la mort faucha les deux jeunes pousses entrelacées.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Erza ? Ça aurait dû être moi !_ Il s'était répété ses mots inlassablement, encaissant la culpabilité qui grandissait à mesure que le sang s'écoulait. Désormais, le problème était réglé. Son espoir s'était éteint, rompant le fil qui le maintenait dans ce monde de fous. Entrelacés comme ils l'étaient, on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne faisaient que dormir mais, quand on les connaissait, on ne pouvait pas se laisser duper par la situation. Les marques laissées par le combat qui s'était déroulé à cet endroit même donnaient une seconde indication sur la nature de cette étreinte. Inutile d'être très observateur pour le remarquer. Pourtant, qui aurait pu leur venir en aide dans la situation où ils se trouvaient ?

En vérité, la mort leur allait bien. Ils étaient enfin libres. C'était ça la véritable liberté. Eux, les esclaves de la Tour du Paradis, l'avaient toujours cherchée sans jamais la trouver. Ils avaient été bien trop jeunes pour penser à cette éventualité. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pourtant, elle lui avait elle-même dit qu'il se devait de vivre ne serait-ce que pour expier ses péchés, avaient-ils échoué tous les deux ? Il serrait toujours le corps contre lui, incapable de le lâcher. Que lui aurait-elle dit si elle avait pu ? _Vis pour moi, Jellal. Vis pour moi et protège mes amis comme je l'aurais fait_. On aurait presque pu voir une ébauche de sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Oui, c'était bien le genre de paroles qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle.

Il avait promis que, malgré la douleur de sa perte, il vivrait et protégerait Fairy Tail en son nom. Elle avait donné de sa personne pour lui. Elle avait même donné sa vie pour lui. Il aurait pu donner la sienne pour ses amis. Il aurait pu pleurer sur son sort mais travailler toujours à la rendre fière. Seulement, quand la belle fleur écarlate avait fané, il avait choisi de s'accrocher à elle et de faner à son tour. C'était une décision égoïste, il en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas pu supporter le moment où elle avait définitivement fermé les yeux. Ça avait été comme s'il avait reçu son Altairis en plein cœur : létal. Il avait su dès le moment où il l'avait vue accuser les coups de Minerva qu'ils mourraient ensemble dans ce combat.

_ Jellal ! Enfin, je te retrouve !

La nouvelle venue s'immobilisa et regarda son ami serrer le corps inerte de la mage de Fairy Tail. Elle sentait sa détresse au même titre que sa détermination. Il y avait autre chose. La gravité de l'air laissait supposer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de tragique ici. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mais ne put le séparer de Erza tant il la serrait fort. Elle vit son visage inondé de larmes et creusé par la détresse. Elle regarda son poignet où brillait un petit tatouage en forme de bracelet. Ce dernier brillait d'une lueur rose pâle, une lueur qui s'amenuisait au fil des secondes. Elle avait senti une brusque baisse d'énergie mais ne s'était pas douté que la situation serait aussi critique.

_ Que s'est-il passé ici ? _Demanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait._

_ C'est l'œuvre de Tartaros. Jellal avait été pris en otage. Je suis allée chercher de l'aide mais…

_ Ça n'a pas suffi. Est-ce qu'ils sont…

_ Non. Pas encore.

Alors, la mage aux cheveux roses, acolyte de Jellal au sein de Crime Sorciere, entreprit de faire quelque chose. Maintenant que le choc était passé, il était temps de réagir. Il lui fallait d'abord réveiller Jellal afin qu'il lâche Erza. Ainsi, ils pourraient mieux évaluer l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, désorienté. Il s'était senti mourir, comment pouvait-il encore avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux ? Ses bras n'avaient pas lâché le corps d'Erza. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses doigts s'étaient simplement repliés sur sa main, comme si elle avait voulu le maintenir contre elle. Jellal leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait ainsi dérangé. Quand il reconnut Meredy, la colère s'empara de lui.

_ Pourquoi, Meredy ? Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?!

_ Elle… Elle me l'avait demandé après les Grands Jeux Intermagiques.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

Son ton était terne, las. Il était blessé et épuisé. Dans ses bras reposait le corps de l'unique femme qu'il ait pu aimer. Jamais personne ne pourrait la remplacer. Il la serra un peu plus fort, sans doute dans l'espoir de la rapprocher de lui.

_ On vaincra Tartaros. Ou Fairy Tail le fera. Après tout, ils tiennent tête à tout le monde.

_ Ils ne le pourront pas. Pas sans Erza. Sa mort va les abattre tous autant qu'ils sont.

_ Elle n'est pas morte, Jellal.

_ Je dois la ramener auprès de sa famille.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était hors du temps, hors de sa propre raison. Voir Erza dans un tel état l'avait anéanti. Il devait savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle était en piteux état mais elle était toujours vivante. S'ils pouvaient lui apporter des soins rapidement, elle s'en sortirait. Meredy ne savait cependant pas comment attirer l'attention de Jellal. Elle tomba à genoux. Le tatouage brillait toujours à son poignet et à celui d'Erza. L'idée lui traversa la tête. Elle créa un lien sensoriel sur son coéquipier. Il se tourna vers elle en proie à la surprise et à la souffrance physique, une souffrance qui n'était pas sienne.

_ Elle est toujours en vie. Ce que tu sens, c'est sa douleur. Elle s'accroche.

_ Erza, _murmura Jellal, admiratif, en lui caressant le visage. _

_ On doit l'emmener voir un médecin.

_ Je l'emmène chez Polyussica. Préviens Makarov.

_ Jellal.

_ Je sais. Toi aussi.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Meredy lui désigna l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Jellal eut un mouvement de recul. Cet homme avait une cicatrice très reconnaissable sur le visage. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Même avec la destruction du Conseil, croiser un de ses membres était toujours dangereux pour Jellal. Pourtant, celui-là n'avait pas pour ordre de l'arrêter. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il suivi Meredy ?

_ Dranbalt ?

_ Il a insisté pour me suivre. Il peut nous aider à la sauver.

_ Vous pouvez…

_ Vous emmener tous les deux ? Oui, c'est possible. Vu l'urgence de la situation, c'est même le mieux.

Meredy ne coupa pas le lien afin que tous deux puissent garder un œil sur Erza et pour pouvoir se localiser l'un l'autre. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent. Retourner en direction de Fairy Tail était dangereux pour eux mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient impliqué Erza. Ils devaient à tout prix la sauver. Le trajet se fit dans l'angoisse. Jellal accueillit avec soulagement l'entrée dans la forêt bordant les alentours de Magnoria. Le domicile de Polyussica se cachait non loin. Il se laissa guider par Dranbalt et tomba sur le lieu qu'il cherchait. Sans hésiter, il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Polyussica s'apprêta à l'envoyer balader quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Dranbalt et Jellal puis sur Erza.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Sauvez-la ! S'il vous plaît ! _La supplia le clandestin._

Polyussica sembla hésiter mais elle avait, en quelque sorte, accepté le rôle de médecin qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle obligea Jellal à entrer et à installer Erza dans la chambre pendant que Dranbalt rejoignait Meredy. Ensuite, elle le congédia et se pencha sur la jeune femme. Son état était critique à n'en point douter. Il fallait agir dès maintenant. Alors, elle s'activa et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Titania. Le jour n'était pas venu où elle échouerait. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures mais elle parvint à un résultat satisfaisant. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle put rejoindre Jellal qui faisait le guet à l'extérieur.

_ Son état est stable.

_ Elle va s'en sortir ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Son état est vraiment critique. J'ignore dans quelle mission vous vous êtes encore fourrés mais votre assaillant veut votre mort.

_ Qui ne la veut pas ?

_ Est-ce que Makarov est au courant ?

_ A l'heure actuellement, il ne devrait plus tarder à envoyer quelqu'un ou à venir en personne.

_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Malgré son air atypique, Polyussica ne chercha pas à éviter Jellal. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur une souche en soupirant. Il était inquiet mais il sentait que l'état d'Erza était stable. Il sentait qu'elle était en vie et cela le rassura tout de même un minimum. Le seul nuage noir était ce doute qui planait sur sa survie. Un éclair traversa l'espace-temps mais ne le sortit pas de ses réflexions. Dranbalt était de retour. Personne ne fut surpris de voir Makarov se matérialiser à son côté, un air profondément inquiet sur le visage. Il s'avança vers Polyussica et jeta un œil sur Jellal dont la panique atteignait des sommets. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie d'enfance ?

_ Comment ça se présente ? _Questionna le maître de la guilde._

_ Plutôt mal, _répondit Polyussica._ Elle a survécu aux premiers soins mais ses blessures sont très importantes.

_ A ce point ?

_ Le mieux serait que tu vois par toi-même.

Makarov emboîta le pas à Polyussica mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, interrompu par Jellal. Même perdu dans ses pensées, il avait bien remarqué que Makarov était seul. D'ordinaire, Natsu et compagnie auraient accouru au chevet de leur amie blessée. Comment le vieux avait-il réussi à les convaincre de ne pas se déplacer ? Dranbalt vint s'asseoir à distance de Jellal. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Erza. Il ne partirait que lorsqu'il aurait eu des nouvelles.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Natsu ne serait jamais resté bien tranquillement à la guilde en sachant qu'Erza est blessé. La même remarque s'applique à Grey, Lucy, Wendy et toute la guilde.

_ Ils ne sont pas loin. Tu sais bien qu'ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

_ C'est l'esprit de Fairy Tail.

_ Jellal.

_ Hmm ?

_ Quand elle sera tirée d'affaire, ne lui mens pas. Tente ta chance.

Puis, Makarov entra à la suite de Polyussica. Il fut directement mené au chevet d'Erza dont l'état paraissait grave malgré les soins dont elle avait bénéficié. Il pouvait sentir la douleur sans même avoir le don d'empathie. Il s'assit au bord du lit et demanda le diagnostic à Polyussica.

_ Ça se présente mal. Quand Jellal me l'a amenée, elle était presque partie. J'ai pu la stabiliser mais rien ne dit qu'elle tiendra très longtemps.

_ Quelles seraient les séquelles si elle s'en sortait ?

_ Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'état de sa jambe. Elle n'a jamais vraiment récupéré de cette blessure.

_ Y a-t-il une solution ?

_ Il me reste bien quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela fonctionne. Dans son état…

_ Essaie quand même. Toute solution est bonne à prendre.

Polyussica se contenta d'obéir. Elle sortit un flacon de sa réserve et en versa quelques gouttes dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Seulement un essai de médicament pour ce genre de situation. Elle n'était même pas sûre que cela fonctionne mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le tester en situation réelle. Erza finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son regard était empreint de souffrance mais, étrangement, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle le fut plus encore en croisant le regard du Maître. On l'avait ramenée chez elle. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais la douleur qui irradiait de son corps entier ne le lui permettait pas. Elle ne réussit qu'à produire un faible balbutiement.

_ Maître…

Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui finit en grimace. Le maître la rassura et l'empêcha de bouger. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la gravité de ses blessures, ni de la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il se contenta de lui parler doucement, comme on parle à un enfant malade, jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre à l'extérieur. Makarov soupira et quitta le chevet d'Erza pour calmer les nouveaux venus. Avant de quitter la pièce, il donna un dernier conseil à la jeune mage.

_ Prends soin de toi, Erza. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance une nouvelle fois.

Surprise par ce conseil un peu étrange, Erza voulut se redresser mais en fut vite empêchée par Polyussica dont elle remarquait seulement la présence.

_ Tu peux remercier tes amis. Sans eux, tu n'aurais peut-être pas survécu.

Ce fut à son tour de disparaître sans explication. Erza ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle se sentait mieux mais ses blessures étaient toujours à vif. Elle sentait toujours la douleur mais elle était plus facile à gérer, comme mise en sourdine. Même sa jambe qui, pourtant, n'avait cessé de la faire souffrir depuis qu'elle avait été broyée durant son combat contre Minerva, était comme engourdie. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. C'était le noir total. Elle était partie en mission. C'était son dernier souvenir. Elle avait dû tomber sur un ennemi de taille si elle était arrivée ici dans un état critique. Qui avait bien pu intervenir ?

_ Je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas mieux.

Erza releva la tête en entendant la voix masculine qui s'adressait à elle. Jellal venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se tenait en retrait mais la couvait du regard, un regard inquiet. Il avait eu peur et cela se comprenait. Erza avait compté à ses yeux depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue. S'il l'avait perdue, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Il s'approcha lentement, les mots de Makarov résonnant dans sa tête. _« Quand elle sera tirée d'affaire, ne lui mens pas. Tente ta chance. »_ Il n'avait pas tort. Il ne pourrait pas vivre un jour de plus sans lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu as été relâché ?

_ Tu t'es bien battue.

_ Ce n'était pas assez.

_ Tu m'as sauvé.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois.

_ Comment faisons-nous pour toujours nous retrouver dans de telles circonstances, Erza ?

_ Je l'ignore.

_ J'ai l'impression que le destin a fait en sorte que nous passions notre temps à nous sauver.

Erza ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait raison sur un point. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils étaient dans une situation désespérée et l'un finissait par sauver l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux mis leur vie en jeu pour se sauver. Ils ne faisaient même plus le décompte des dettes qu'ils se devaient. Quelque chose les unissait, quelque chose qui les appelait l'un à l'autre. _« Ne laisse pas passer ta chance une nouvelle fois. »_ Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ces choses-là mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la tension et la gêne qui subsistaient entre eux à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Jellal se rapprocha en la voyant confuse. Il crut qu'elle se sentait mal et voulut l'aider. Quand il se pencha sur elle, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se figèrent, surpris par la tension qui reprenait son droit. Jellal se perdit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle murmura son nom et il sentit sa peau se hérisser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa une main sur son visage, main qui se perdit dans ses cheveux écarlates. Elle ne bougeait pas et le laissait faire. Le seul signe de sa gêne était la rougeur de ses joues. Il sentait qu'elle appréciait ce geste. Elle ferma même les yeux pour se laisser aller à cette douceur. C'était agréable.

_ Jellal, _murmura-t-elle de nouveau_.

_ Je sais, _répondit-il._ Moi aussi.

Alors, seulement, il se laissa aller à l'embrasser. Elle ne résista pas et donna du sien. Elle avait longtemps attendu que ça se produise, depuis trop longtemps pour en laisser passer l'occasion une nouvelle fois. C'était si doux et si tendre qu'elle crut être en train de rêver. Depuis quand avait-elle le droit au bonheur ?

_ Je suis un criminel, _murmura Jellal quand le baiser prit fin._

_ Le Conseil ne se soucie plus de toi. Je me fiche de ta condition.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es venue ?

Cet homme l'avait mise mal à l'aise au début. Il avait joué avec ses nerfs et avec ses sentiments. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu renier l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ils avaient grandi et vécu le pire ensemble. Ils avaient traversé de grandes épreuves mais s'en étaient toujours sortis vivants. Elle aurait voulu le toucher mais elle était toujours incapable de bouger. Il attrapa sa main tandis que l'autre était toujours dans ses cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré ?

_ C'étaient tes cheveux. Je les aime beaucoup.

_ Ils ont une grande signification.

_ Tu as gardé ce nom que j'avais donné.

_ J'y tiens beaucoup.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Erza avait rouvert les yeux et les avait plongés dans ceux de Jellal. Ils étaient le miroir de ce qu'elle ressentait : de la reconnaissance et une forte affection pour cet homme qui l'avait fait sortie de l'Enfer.

_ Erza ?

_ Oui.

_ Je crois que je t'aime.

Elle sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur le pli que formait sa bouche pour effectuer ce geste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il savait. Il avait compris. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle le laissa l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il était un criminel mais elle s'en fichait. Pour être aimée de lui, elle avait été prête à tout sacrifier, même sa propre vie. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que celui qui avait tenté de la tuer soit aussi celui qui la sauverait et qui l'aimerait. Se sentant protégée et aimée, Erza put se rendormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Cette fois, je suis assez fière de mon travail. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one-shot Jerza. Le prochain que j'écrirais sera sûrement un Gruvia. Je cherche encore une idée. Je vous tiens au courant ! **


End file.
